


Белая полоса

by Kollega



Category: Claymore, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Drama, F/M, Gen, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выбор — сложная штука, особенно чужой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая полоса

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/gifts).



> Действие происходит в мире Доктора Кто. В серии "Судьба далеков" рассказывается об одних из самых успешных врагах далеков - мовелланах, полулюдях-полуандроидах, которые носили белое (и белые же дреды) и обладали сверхчеловеческими способностями. Знать канон в принципе не нужно, достаточно помнить, что далеки - это такие злобные мутанты, которые уничтожают все вокруг и очень умны при этом.

Солнце не спеша ползло по противно розоватому небу — словно кто-то капнул кровью в молоко да и помешал небрежно пальцем. Так же вперевалочку, поднимая ленивую желтую пыль, по дороге внизу, у холма, полз старый армейский грузовик, раскрашенный ярко-розовой и белой краской. Точь в точь детская погремушка. Еще бы ручку приделать снизу, и получится такая же, как у младшей. И тарахтел автомобиль точно так же, разве что громче.

Гала приподнялась на локте, пытаясь рассмотреть машину получше, и Мор дернул ее за рукав.

— Осторожнее! Заметят, — свистящим шепотом произнес он.

Галк хмыкнул. Вербовщики, которые колесили вокруг Рабоны, нейтрального города — нет войне и все дела, — действительно подкарауливали детей. Девчонок — от семи и до шестнадцати. Гала, кажется, была постарше. Говорили, что ей уже целых семнадцать, а может, и больше — но Галку было пофигу. Девчонка как девчонка, уши врастопырку, волосы длинные, и даже в косу не заплетены. Дерется отлично, в обиду себя не даст. Какие там семнадцать, те старые уже. Врут небось.

Гала небрежно отмахнулась и поднялась даже выше, почти выглядывая из-за полосы желтой прошлогодней травы.

— Тебе какое дело? — пробормотала она. — Тебя-то не тронут. Дай лучше сюда бинокль.

Мор тяжело вздохнул, крепко зажмурился. Нравится она ему, что ли? Но бинокль протянул без лишних слов.

Точно нравится. Галк снова хмыкнул. Можно б его подразнить, конечно, только от Галы обоим влетит, мало не покажется. Потом. Да.

Гала одним ловким движением поднесла бинокль к лицу, кожа на ее предплечье облупилась от солнца.

— Что, рассмотреть надеешься? — бросил Галк и лег на спину. Солнце равнодушно пялилось сверху. Где-то вдалеке грохнул взрыв — неопасно, глухо. Даже земля не задрожала, далеко, значит. Вроде как боеприпасы ликвидируют, саперы — чего-то отец говорил такое.

— И рассмотрю, будь уверен, — ласково растягивая слова, отозвалась Гала. — Высоко сижу, далеко гляжу… 

— Так заберут же тебя, — умоляюще проговорил Мор. — Ты же знаешь…

— Да, да, да, — не выдержал Галк и скорчил солнцу рожу. — Поймают, разрежут, вынут сердце и вставят вместо него кусок слизи. Что за лабуду ты повторяешь! Если сердце вырезать, человек помрет, и все дела. А мовеллане — они живые. Сто пудов их накачивают химией.

— Один хрен, — буркнул Мор и шумно завозился в сухой траве. 

— Заткнитесь, — попросила Гала, и тут шум двигателя смолк. Грузовик остановился.

Галк перекатился на живот и по-армейски, как показывал отец, подполз к краю, стараясь не поднимать головы. Гала тоже пригнулась, но бинокль продолжала упрямо сжимать в побелевших пальцах.

Мор скрипнул зубами и подполз ближе.

Галк замер. Говорили, что вербовщики — сами еще те монстры, едва ли не хуже настоящих врагов. А уж мовеллане… 

Вербовщик оказался обычным, скучным человеком в черном костюме и мятой, пыльной шляпе. Он поднял голову, сверкнув на солнце темными очками, и посмотрел прямо на Галка, глаза в глаза. Нет, конечно, может, он смотрел и мимо, но… Сердце провалилось куда-то в живот, на затылке выступил противный холодный пот. Галк заставил себя не отводить взгляда, затаил дыхание, но тут вербовщик отступил назад и нырнул в розовую, разукрашенную какими-то веселыми зверюшками машину.

Вечно они под цирк маскируются.

Мотор зафырчал, закашлял — громче, чем раньше, — и Галка отпустило. Он сел, обхватив колени, и через силу улыбнулся. Вербовщики уезжали все дальше. Тарахтение становилось все тише и тише.

— Хорошо, что их в город не пускают, — сказал вдруг Мор ожесточенно. — Бр-р-р, палевно-то как.

— Интересно, как они делают из людей мовеллан? — произнес Галк. — Враки же, что сердце вырезают. Точно, наркота какая-нибудь.

— Да не может такого наркота, — вставил Мор. — Я тебе говорю, они киборги или чего-то типа того. Они ж как мертвые. Белые совсем, как простыня. 

— Ну вот наркота и есть, — сказал Галк. Он начал сердиться: тоже мне, знаток. Отличник хренов. Ни черта не понимает, а туда же лезет, долбоежик. — Вколят тебе чего-то, а ты и брык! Весь такой никакой. А потом еще — и ты такой хвать оружие! И пойдешь стрелять кого укажут. А те, на ком проверки устраивают этой наркоты, приходят домой такие, поедят суп, газетку прочитают, а потом как вытащат пистолет — и всю свою семью наповал! А потом так и сидят взаперти с трупами. И жрут их.

Картина запертого с трупами дядьки с усами — непременно с усами и здоровенного, как сосед Мано, — так ярко встала перед глазами, что Галк зажмурился.

— А врагов, может, и вовсе нет, — уверенно сказал он.

Что-то зашелестело.

— Ну ты и дебил! — прошипел Мор.

Галк открыл глаза и вскочил. Гала отошла уже на приличное расстояние, ее темные волосы поблескивали на солнце.

Мор толкнул Галка под дых — неожиданно сильно. Он смотрел снизу вверх, и в глазах у него плескалась неприкрытая злость.

— Дебил! — повторил Мор. — Она ж военная сирота. Ты что, не знал? Иди, лови ее теперь!

Он побежал следом за Галой (на самом деле у нее было какое-то другое имя — куда красивее, но ей не очень подходило), выкрикивая что-то неразборчивое. Галк стоял столбом, опустив руки. Во рту было кисло. Он сплюнул, чтобы избавиться от противного вкуса, и быстро пошагал за ними, стараясь не срываться на бег.

Гала остановилась и развернулась, уставилась на Галка темно-карими глазами.

— Их называют далеками, — сказала она негромко. — Они настоящие, понимаешь? Враги есть. Просто есть и все тут. Я — знаю.

Галк промолчал. Извиняться было поздно. Но Гала покачала головой, улыбнулась и сказала:

— Дурак ты. Идем. А то закроют.

***

Очередь растянулась длинной сизой кишкой аж до поворота в Пыльный тупик. Люди стояли, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — ждали, будут ли давать пайки. Обещали сахар, потому очередь состояла не только из усталых и вечно в коричневом теток, а и из усатых дяденек с хитрыми рожами самогонщиков, совсем мелких детей (мамаши думали, что им дадут побольше, пожалеют) и даже военных, которых в Рабоне было мало. Люди стояли плотно: шанс, что тебя оттеснит какой-нибудь кент, если зазеваешься, очень большой.

Галк, Мор и Гала стояли где-то ближе к хвосту.

Очередь совсем не двигалась. Надежда на то, что сахар будут давать сегодня, становилась все более призрачной. Небо прочертил звездный истребитель, оставив за собой длинную белую ленту конденсационного следа, и скрылся за темными шпилями собора. Мор тяжело вздохнул и бросил косой взгляд на Галу. Та смотрела в небо, прищурившись.

— Опоздали, кажется, — сказал Мор с надеждой.

— Тетка не велела возвращаться без сахара, — не глядя на него, отозвалась Гала. След медленно таял в небе. Запоздало зашумел далекий двигатель. Термоядерный, судя по характерному глухому сипению. Значит, дальний космос. Значит, новая операция…

— Мовеллане, — уныло произнес стоявший за ними серый и грязный военный — наемник, вернувшийся на побывку.

Очередь, озверевшая от долгого ожидания, зашумела. Взрослые вечно так — цепляются за какие-то мелочи. Галку вдруг пришла в голову идея — а что если крикнуть, что сахар дают, и тут же сбежать? Очередь нарушится, все побегут, смешаются — вот смеху-то будет! Он огляделся: люди плотно стояли вокруг. Не выйдет. Сбежать не выйдет. Побьют. Галк вздохнул и переступил с ноги на ногу. Кирпичные стены окрестных домов нависали над головой. Кирпичи мельчили, складывались то в узоры, похожие на унылый народный орнамент из школьного холла, то на клеточки из игры в сапера. Если попытаться провести линию от того, верхнего кирпича до нижнего справа, ни разу не попав на стык… Не-а, гиблое дело. Подорвешься много, много раз.

— Ох, как хорошо, что Рабона не воюет! — сказала тетка, завитая, как барашек из детской азбуки, и с таким же бараньим лицом. — Эта мерзость была бы на наших улицах! Нежить!

— Монстры бледные.

— Прав наш епископ! Анафему им.

— И убивать никого не будут.

— То-то же! Враг не дремлет! 

— Угу, — тихо, под нос, сказал наемник то ли сердито, то ли весело. — Не дремлет.

От наемника несло потом и кислым пивом. Что он забыл в очереди? В Рабоне наемных солдат не жаловали. Говорили, враги не трогают нейтральные города, да люди и не могли воевать с врагом — слишком разные силы, но мало ли. Наемник — угроза миру. А может, он и вовсе заражен тем самым, что разносят вербовщики — бешенством мовеллан, этим непонятным то ли вирусом, то ли чем-то еще. Наркотиком.

Гала повернулась и уставилась на наемника немигающим взглядом. Точно сова. 

— Все воюют, воюют, — злобно сказала тетка-барашек, сверля наемника глазами, — а потом продукты из магазинов пропадают.

— Вы что, сдаваться предлагаете?

Гала дернула плечами и выпрямилась, расправила плечи. Мор придвинулся к ней поближе. Галк беззвучно хмыкнул и усмехнулся.

— Ничо я не предлагаю, — буркнула тетка. — Пусть кто надо, тот и воюет, а к нам не ходят.

— Мой шурин рассказывал, что мовелланам плоть врага вшивают, и потому они такие. Потому не умеют любить никого.

Наемник тихо фыркнул.

— Как же, — пробормотал он. — Зашивают. Им зашьешь.

— Белые такие. И волосы у них белые.

— Одних девчонок к ним берут, говорят.

— Ведьмы, как есть ведьмы!

— Это все потому, что они любви-то не знают, — веско сообщила тетка и огляделась, ища поддержку. — Что-ж такое девушка без любви, без мужа и детей? Вот ты, — она вдруг ткнула пальцем в Галу, — ты хочешь детишек? Хочешь, наверное. Вон какого кавалера окрутила.

Это она о Море? Галк едва не заржал, но вовремя притворился, что кашляет. Гала вежливо улыбнулась тетке.

— Вот ты нормальная, а те — они монстры, понимаешь? — тетка не отставала, и улыбка Галы мало-помалу становилась все шире. — Не умеют они любить, жалеть… Противны они богиням-близнецам, значит, и у нас им делать нечего!

— Да, конечно, — спокойно сказала Гала. — Вы смотрите, очередь пошла, отстанете ведь.

Тетка нервно оглянулась и попятилась, наткнулась на стоявших впереди и забормотала извинения. Очередь, конечно, ни на шаг не сдвинулась, но зато тетка заткнулась тут же. Галк облегченно вздохнул.

— Мовеллане… — шепотом сказал наемник. — Ну и тупые же цивилы… Генная модификация самая элементарная, биотехнологии, внешний сердечный ритмовод и синтеорганы, тупо чтобы быстрыми быть и ловкими. Так ведь никто кроме них врагов достать не может. Любовь. Кому нужна любовь, когда все мертвое? Эх, дебилы… 

Наемник замолчал, дернул головой и снова забормотал под нос что-то совсем неразборчиво.

— Любовь — такая фигня, — печально сказал Мор и глубоко вздохнул. Ему явно ничего не светило, судя по всему. Галк довольно ухмыльнулся.

— Приготовьтесь линять отсюда, — вдруг прошептала Гала и тут же громко выкрикнула: — Сахар дают!!! Сахар!

***

— Да ты сдурела, — сказал Галк, когда они, выбравшись из города, вернулись на тот же пригорок. Солнце успело отползти на другой край неба, сероватые облака полосами протянулись вдоль горизонта, и Галк вытянулся на земле, глядя вверх уже не щурясь.

— Надоели, — бросила Гала. — Все равно убежать удалось. Тетка мне мозг вынесет, ну и фиг с ней.

Она стояла на краю обрыва, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Ветер трепал ее волосы, цеплялся за длинную, явно чужую юбку. 

— Ты чего-то ждешь, Галатея? — спросил Мор, жуя сухую травинку. 

— Угу. Жду. — Она посмотрела на солнце, загибая пальцы, а потом улыбнулась одними уголками губ. — Еще минут пять, если… Если я права.

Иногда Гала вела себя слишком уж загадочно. Галк лениво подумал, что ему наверняка тоже влетит — соседи разболтают, да и сахара он не принес, но это все фигня. Вот Гале будет хуже — ее тетка еще та зануда, будет ей нотации читать еще несколько дней, а может, заставит молиться в чулане до посинения, чтобы научить смирению. Уж лучше честные подзатыльники, чем такое.

Из головы почему-то не шел давешний наемник. Солнце опускалось к горизонту. Надо было зайти домой пообедать, жрать хотелось, сил нет. 

Какая любовь, когда все мертвое?

Галк отогнал дурацкую непрошеную мысль. Мама наверняка напекла пирожков, только ему уже не достанется, мелкие подъедят все до крошки. В животе заурчало. 

— Это что, вербовщики снова? — спросил Мор, приподнимаясь на локте.

Галк уже собирался ответить, но в этот момент и сам услышал тихое, утробное рычание двигателя — еще далеко отсюда.

— Ну все, пацаны, — сказала вдруг Гала. — Удачи.

— Стой! — Мор вскочил на ноги. — Ты… ты что? Туда? С ума сошла?!

Гала улыбнулась, блеснув зубами.

— Ты слышал? Все врут про мовеллан. Не бойся, все будет в порядке. — Она посмотрела на Галка. — Следи за ним, ладно?

— Чего? — не понял Галк.

Все случилось слишком быстро, мысли не поспевали за ситуацией.

— Они же… Они… — бормотал Мор с какой-то безнадежной тоской.

— Да ничего они у меня не отберут, слабо, — ласково ответила Гала. — Пусть только попробуют. Ты мне веришь?

Мор промолчал. Галк поднялся на ноги. Она что, собралась…

Идиотка.

— Никуда ты не… — начал Галк, но Гала отступила назад, махнула рукой и легко побежала вниз, к дороге.

— Стой! Подожди! — выкрикнул Мор и, неуклюже топоча и поднимая желтую пыль, начал спускаться за ней.

— Тили-тили-теста! — запоздало крикнул вслед ему Галк.

Кажется, он что-то пропустил. Мор, ругаясь, выпутывался из цепких и колючих кустов. Гала уже спустилась и теперь стояла на дороге. Из-за поворота вынырнула розовая машина вербовщиков и остановилась прямо перед ней.

Над ними, перечеркивая небо белым, пронесся еще один истребитель.


End file.
